


Subtext

by look_turtles



Series: Purple Prose [4]
Category: due South
Genre: Due South Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-30
Updated: 2011-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-26 17:31:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray thinks Dief is in love with his turtle</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subtext

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the ds_snippets challenge 45 prompt Jazz.

Outside Ray's apartment the setting sun had turned the sky orange and red, inside Ray and Fraser were sitting next to each other on Ray's couch.

Like a green jazz record, Turtlewalski was laying on Ray old turntable and spinning around. Every once in a while, Dief would go up to her and lick her face. At first Ray thought Dief had been trying to eat her, but now if he didn't know better he'd swear they were laughing.

'Do you think Dief is in love with my turtle?' Ray asked Fraser.

'What made you think that?'

'It's just... it's just they're always touching and Dief always licking her.'

Fraser turned his head to look at Ray. 'You just described our relationship, minus the licking that is.'

'What? We don't touch _that_ much. Do we?'

'Oh, dear. Ray, you are touching me right now.'

Fraser flicked his eyes downward, Ray followed Fraser's line of sight to find that his hand was on Fraser's knee. Ray was about to remove his hand when Fraser put his own hand on top of Ray's.

'Do you like me, Fraser? I mean really like me. Like kissing me like.' Ray asked after several long moments.

'Very much so.'

Ray leaned back against his couch, his hand still on Fraser knee. 'Greatness. Just promise you won't lick my face.'

Fraser grinned. 'I promise, although I've always found your skin to be delightful.'

Ray grinned back and moved closer to Fraser until they were nose to nose. 'Oh, yeah. Why don't you show me.'

Fraser kissed the tip of Ray's nose. 'With pleasure.'

As Fraser kissed Ray's nose again, Ray thought maybe Dief being in love with his turtle was such a bad thing. He just hoped they didn't somehow have puppies.


End file.
